Research and development related to RFID have advanced in recent years, and products using RFID technology have also gradually earned a place in the market. In a word, RFID is a non-contact, automatic identification technology including a tag and a reader.
Generally speaking, a main operating principle of RFID technology is that a small RFID tag chip is set on or embedded in a product, and product information stored in the RFID tag chip is transmitted via RF signals to an RFID tag reader for tracking. Since manual operation is not required in implementing the RFID technology for identification, RFID technology is suitable for factory automation, goods sales, toll systems and vehicle identification.
For example, the recently-developed electronic product code (EPC) class-1 generation-2 (C1G2) ultra high frequency (UHF) RFID technology is mainly used for wireless identification. One significant difference between the G2 UHF RFID technology and a previous generation is that the data storage capacity of the G2 UHF RFID technology is much greater.
In RFID technology, when an RFID tag reader wishes to read information of a certain RFID tag, the RFID tag reader transmits a tag reading signal to the RFID tag. After the RFID tag receives the tag reading signal, the RFID tag generates and transmits a reply signal to the RFID tag reader. However, when various RFID tag readers wish to transmit messages to one another, each of the RFID tag readers needs an additional network unit to transmit messages via a network, and thus each of the RFID tag readers becomes a complicated and high cost terminal device that undesirably affect market competitiveness.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an RFID apparatus, a wireless network platform and an operating method thereof.